Wiggly Play Time
Songs #In The Wiggles World #Get Ready to Wiggle Young Wiggles #Go, Captain Feathersword, Ahoy #Uncle Noah's Ark #Havenu Shalom Alechem #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) #Mr Knickerbocker #John Bradelum #Get Ready to Wiggle #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Wags the Dog #Having Fun at the Beach #Quack Quack #The Animal Dance #Ponies Wiggly Play Time Previews #Dorothy's Dance Party Music Video #Wiggles Lyrick Studios Videos #Quack Quack Cook a Doodle Doo Music Video See Also The Released of May 12, 2001 'Plot' Jeff and Murray are lying on the grass and watching the clouds. Murray wonders how old the earth is and Jeff responds it’s been around for millions of years. Murray wonder what it’d be like to go back in time and see what the earth looked like when it was a baby. Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Bear's Now Asleep The Wiggles are playing hide and seek. Greg is it and as they sneak around they all bump into each other. Jeff bumps into a tree and something falls out of the tree. It’s a video that has the Wiggles Family Crest on it. Inside is a video of when the Wiggles were six years old. The Wiggles are watching themselves of when they were six years old. Murray and Greg used to be shorter than Jeff and Anthony back then. Jeff is still growing! Anthony is growing too…growing hungry that is. Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy Captain Feathersword tells his pirates that Wags still knows his tricks. He tells Wags to sit, but Wags refuses. Captain says Sit again and Wags jumps on the Captain’s lap. Jeff and Murray are watching the clouds again. Murray asks Jeff how long the sun’s been up. Jeff responds a long time. Murray asks how long? Jeff answers “a long, long, long, long…” and keeps going until Murray tells him to stop. The Wiggle Cavemen finish building and installing a door. While the three Wiggles think about their accomplishment, Caveman Jeff falls asleep. The three Wiggles go inside and Jeff wakes up. He knocks on the door and when the other Wiggles open up he’s stuck behind the door. They eventually find him behind the door and all go inside. Uncle Noah’s Ark Anthony shows up at the kitchen table and counts four bananas. He eats one of them, then Magic Greg shows up to do his trick. He counts three bananas and wonders where the other one is. Anthony shrugs. Greg says he’s going to use the bananas to lure the rabbit out this time. As Greg waves the banana over the hat coaxing the rabbit to come out, Anthony peels and eats bananas telling them they’re so yummy! Now they’re down to one banana, and while Greg is arguing with Anthony about eating the bananas, the rabbit comes out of the hat and grabs the last banana. Greg accuses Anthony of eating that banana too, but Greg listens to the audience and hears grab-bit? Habit? Rabbit! The rabbit throws the peel in Greg’s face. Havenu Shalom Alechem Captain tells the group that Wags has a new trick. Actually Wags is directing the pirates in a pirate dance. Jeff and Murray are looking at the clouds when it becomes dark. The sun must have gone down. Jeff assumes Murray “Don’t worry, it’ll be back tomorrow.” The Wiggles find a chest that has little t-shirts they used to wear. They tell us to look through your old clothes and you’d be very surprised. They say goodbye. The Wiggles are rushing to get inside to watch their favorite TV show. Flora Door stops them and tells them they should be more like Jeff who’s nice and mellow. Actually he’s fallen asleep. The other wiggles still want inside, but Flora tells them that they should look after Jeff in case his falling asleep gets him into trouble. The other Wiggles agree; he’s family after all! They wake Jeff up and Flora lets them in just in time for their show. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me who is that knocking) The Wiggles stumble briefly onto Sneeze Street! Achoo! The Wiggles over that way Officer Beaples but Dorothy on the corner turn on Windy Street Officer Beaples falls asleep. Officer Beaples wakes up. Cold Street Look Both Ways Dorothy prepares a bunch of food for her guest and friend Anthony. She explains to him the different dishes and then has a question: “Can I adopt you?” Anthony explains that he’s already in a family but that they can be best friends. Anthony and Dorothy hug. John Bradlelum Greg is ready to perform his magic in front of the three Wiggles. The three Wiggles wonder if Greg’s doing to do his old tricks again, but Greg announces he is going to pull a rabbit out of his hat. The three Wiggles laugh. Greg will demonstrate “come out rabbit so we can have a nice chat”. While the three Wiggles laugh again, the rabbit grabs Greg’s wand and waves it. POOF! The three Wiggles have all turned into bunnies. They apologize! Greg remarks “at least you can still wiggle…your noses that is!” Captain Feathersword gets a present from his parents. It’s a baby feathersword. Flash back to when Captain was a baby in the crib. Captain misses his family but he still has friends. He reaches out to hug Wags but Wags won’t have any of it because of that tickling feathersword so he runs around while the Captain chases him. Get Ready to Wiggle The Jellyfish in Henry’s band excuse themselves to take care of their kids who are sick. Move your arms like Henry Murray and Jeff are watching the clouds again. Murray talks about big clouds and little clouds; they could be Mom and Dad clouds. They wonder if they can tell the mom and dad clouds apart. Then the clouds bunch together and form a Family cloud. Anthony and Greg are at the rabbit again. Anthony has an idea and tells Greg to wiggle his nose, put his hands in front of him and bounce around like a rabbit. Maybe then will the rabbit come out? Greg starts imitating the rabbit, and just when they think it’s working, Wags arrives and chases down Greg. Wags tries to find out why the Wagettes bumped their head. After walking around retracing their steps, he concludes it’s when they went down the slide. Wags the Dog Do you have your family with you? It’s good to have family and friends. Goodbye! Having fun at the beach Greg does some magic to make a ball disappear. Anthony is really impressed and wants to try. He stares intently at Greg while he makes another ball disappear. Now he wants to try: “Ball, disappear!” He drops the ball. Greg suggests Anthony practice, practice, practice! Anthony comments, "Now that’s magic!" Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship – concert version Captain looks for Wags with his spyglass. He bumps into a bunch of things, and eventually Wags arrives and freaks him out. He tells Wags he has a job for him, and that’s to fetch the stick. He throws the stick but Wags doesn’t fetch it. Wags comes up with a clever plan to make the stick come back on its own. When Captain throws it, one of the Wagettes, hiding behind a bush, picks up the stick. Wags whistles, and the Wagettte throws the stick back, and Wags catches it. Captain doesn’t see who throw it, and is so stunned that the stick is magical! Murray is looking for a song to play. He sees Greg’s hat, and gets the idea that maybe he can do some magic to get a song. He recites the magic words, but nothing happens, so he shrugs and leaves. Then the rabbit comes out with a guitar and plays a song. Murray hears it and plays the song too! The Animal Dance – concert version Anthony continues practicing his ball trick, without much luck. Murray and Jeff make some more remarks about the clouds. They see a cloud do a loop-de-loop and are amazed. Jeff pulls out a remote from inside a rock, and hits rewind. The cloud loops again. Jeff is painting a picture and shows it to the camera. Can you see it? It’s a pony! Ponies Murray is outdoors at night playing his guitar. He talks about finding his favorite constellation, the Great Guitar. Sure enough, he’s able to spot it. Murray says, “I’ve always wanted to play with the big stars.” Captain Feathersword has the entire gang gathered, and tells them that “this stick be magical” He declares that the stick fetches itself, but when he throws the stick, it doesn’t come back. Then Wags offers to throw it, with a Wagette hiding from the bush again. He throws the stick, whistles, and the stick comes back! Amazing! Captain sees the little Wagette and declares it wasn’t magic, but it was a trick after all. Greg says that might be a trick, but here’s some magic. He makes something in his hand and makes it disappear. Anthony tries too with his ball, but he drops the ball. Wags picks it up and hands it to the Captain. Captain screams “He fetched! Wags Fetched!” much to the delight of everyone. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly Topics